


Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

by simsadventures



Category: Knives Out (2019), Knives Out (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bunny Girl, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: Ransom wants to see you with the gift he gave you, and he gets a little excited when he does.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

Making breakfast had always been your favourite thing, especially since you started dating Ransom. He always appreciated having delicious food to eat in the morning, and you were more than happy to provide him with that since your love for pancakes border-lined an obsession, which was something Ransom loved pointing out.   
But this morning, things weren’t as easy as they usually were. No, you were squirming, and it was difficult to concentrate on anything happening in the kitchen. You thought it would be a good idea to try the little gift Ransom brought you after a visit to Las Vegas. You were always into the sparkle and the glitter, and so it came as no surprise that Ransom noticed and always provided you with some gifts that would spark up your interest.   
And they really varied, he loved giving you necklaces and bracelets, there was no doubt about that. But Ransom’s favourite was to purchase things to spice up your sex life. One time, he even bought a lube infused with gold so that you were both covered in little gold glitters by the end of the night.   
This time, however, he bought you a plug, that cute little one you always said would be the only one you’d be willing to wear. You hadn’t let Ransom touch your tightest hole, both because you were a little scared of the intrusion and because it was so much fun to taunt Ransom with something he couldn’t have. And for somebody who was used to getting everything he pointed at, the frustration ran high and with it his sex-drive. Even though he could be rough with you, you knew that if you asked him not to do something, he just wouldn’t do it.   
But ever since he bought you the plug with a pink-diamond, you felt more and more like finally giving rest to his imagination and pleasing his desire. So, while he was still asleep in your shared bed, his limbs outstretched on the bed so much, so you were a little shocked when you wake up that your body even found a comfortable position next to this octopus-man.   
You crept towards the bathroom and squirted a generous amount of lube into your hand. You were naturally aroused in the morning, especially waking up next to Ransom after he edged you the whole evening before and you could never find your release. Not that you were about the break the promise of not coming unless he gave you permission, you just wanted to give the new toy a little try. 

The fit was tight, and that was the understatement of the millennium. But because you were aroused and determined, the plug finally filled you, and you moaned loudly, so much so you actually had to bite your hand to stop yourself from being even louder and waking up the beast in the next room.   
You then set yourself to go and make breakfast for your man, who would, hopefully, appreciate your effort enough to finally let you come. Because while you could take a lot, edging was your least favourite practice because it always left you a wanton mess capable of anything. Hence the plug snug deep in your ass.   
You sighed at your own actions, but it was as if your pussy had a say over your actions and your body, and the only result it would accept was to come loudly around Ransom’s thick cock.   
The pancake-making was, therefore, quite the challenge since you felt every little move of the metal inside you, and you had a hard time not just pushing two fingers in your pussy and finished what Ransom started the night before. But you were a good girl, and so you just gritted your teeth and continued with the frying.   
The smell of vanilla and cinnamon probably woke Ransom up, because soon enough you felt his presence more than you heard him coming. Your body reacted on its own when you were around the arrogant piece of shit you called your boyfriend, as the hair on the back of your neck stood up and your whole body shuddered in anticipation.   
“Good morning, beautiful,” you heard him say in that gravel voice he had only a few moments after waking up and the voice that you loved more than anything. It sent a spark to your centre, and you shifted uncontrollably as if his body was calling for yours. You felt his hard chest leaning against your back, and you relaxed all muscles, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment. 

Ransom’s hand travelled to your throat, and he pushed slightly right under your jaw, making your head fall back which, in return, made it easier for Ransom to capture your lips with his. His kiss wasn’t demanding. It was quite quick but still left you wanting more, but from the smirk on his pretty face, you knew you wouldn’t be getting any action until later if he decided it was the right time for you then.   
But it just wasn’t enough for you that morning. Sticking your ass out and ground it right against his crotch and smirked at the choked groan coming from his lips.   
“Good morning to you too, daddy,” you said sweetly as you wanted to continue on your journey to orgasm, but Ransom’s hand stopped yours before you could reach your goal.   
“Oh, bunny, have you forgotten who makes the rules here? Huh? I thought I had a good bunny, but from the looks of it, last night wasn’t a punishment enough for you, I guess,” he mused, and you pouted so hard your lips actually hurt. You knew you didn’t have to be a brat, but, where was the fun in that?  
“But, daddy,” you whined, even going as far as stomping your foot down and from the looks of it, that seemed to have wakened Ransom up completely, because the sleepy yet intrigued expression was transformed into a devilish daddy-dom one, and you knew you were on thin ice. And that was the fun part!  
“We woke up bratty, did we? Are you such a bad bunny that you can’t go even a day without having your own orgasm? I thought you wanted to please me, bunny, but here we are, you are disobeying me and taking away the pleasure that your edging gives me, hmm,” he made it seem like he was disappointed and your poor heart couldn’t take it. You knew it was a fucking ruse, you knew it, and yet you still tiptoed to him and clang to his neck desperately, kissing the column of his neck and mewling the words of apology into his warm skin.   
“Nu-uh, bunny, that’s not how it works, and you know it. Daddy wanted to make you come this morning, but a bad bunny can’t get a reward, and you know it,” he hummed, his arms still hugging your tight, revelling at the little torture he was orchestrating. 

“But I have a surprise for you, daddy,” it finally hit you that you had a bargaining chip you could use, and your body felt all tingly and warm all of a sudden. You could see Ransom’s curiosity spark up as well as he raised his brow in question, obviously not thinking whatever surprise you had would be good enough to forget your punishment. Usually, when you said something like that, you had pancakes on your mind, and while they were delicious, they definitely weren’t the thing that would make Ransom go easy on you.   
“I wanted to be the best bunny, daddy, I promise, and I thought we could try something new,” you said through your still pouted lips, and Ransom watched with hooded eyes as you rid yourself off your night-shorts and of your panties. And while he had a lot of resolve and could withhold from sex however he saw fit if it was a part of your punishment, he could never do it if you ambushed him with your nakedness.   
He thought that was it, just your bare pussy and even that would probably get you out of trouble because Ransom was already hard in his boxer briefs, but you obviously had something else in mind as you turned around and bent over the kitchen counter. Ransom’s nostrils flared as he watched your hands spread your ass cheeks, revealing the pink diamond in a heart shape stuck deep in your ass. 

The growl leaving his lips was nothing short of animalistic, and he launched himself on you. Punishment be damned, he thought as his body covered your smaller one and he kissed you with fervour, not giving you room to breathe. Ransom enveloped you, and you didn’t know where you ended, and he began, but you didn’t care. All you could see, smell, taste and feel was Ransom, and it was the safest place on Earth for you.   
His hands massaged your plump ass, hips rutting into you out of instinct as he couldn’t wait to finally do what he wanted to do for the longest time. And to have your consent now, that was like a fucking dream come true for him.   
“Oh fucking hell, bunny, you really wanna make daddy proud, don’t you?” He hummed against your ear, barely being able to hold back.   
“Yes, daddy, I want you so bad,” you mewled, and Ransom didn’t waste any more time. His boxer briefs were sent flying somewhere behind the two of you as he caught his already leaking member in his hand, swiping the precum down the head, hissing at the pleasure as well as the view. You went ahead and tried to dislodge the plug from your hole, but Ransom’s hand stopped you. 

“Bunny, I’m in charge! It stays until I say so, understood?” He spat in your ear, already fully dom, and you could just nod in anticipation.   
He took his right thumb and obscenely put in between his lips, sucking on it and lubricating it before you felt the tip of his finger probe between your lower lips. But he was just teasing, seeing if you were ready enough for him or if he needed to prep you. But since his last night’s assault, you were already dripping, and he smirked, knowing only he had such control over your body.   
The next thing you knew you were filled in both your holes, your ass full of the metal plug while your pussy was filled to the brim by your boyfriend’s massive cock. Ransom groaned like a wounded animal, not only from the feeling of your snug walls around him but also thanks to the plug pushing on his dick through the thin membrane.   
It was the best feeling you had ever experienced. Sex with Ransom was always magnificent, but this was almost otherworldly. You were so full and yet you wanted more, and you suddenly understood all those women enjoying anal sex. This was heaven on Earth, and you couldn’t take the next step.   
Your hips moved on their own accord, pushing against Ransom who only barely moved, still stunned by the feeling. When he did move, however, tears started to stream down your face. The stimulation was too much, so much so you actually shouted at Ransom to just make you come, for the fuck’s sake. Which, obviously, was a mistake since his movements faltered and he gathered your hair in his hand and tucked almost to the point of pain.

  
“You don’t tell me what to do, bunny. You are mine to do whatever I want, so shut up and be a good girl for daddy, and daddy might even reward you,” you said in a mock nice tone, but you knew that one wrong move and he wouldn’t let you come for days. And you were sure that would have killed you. So you just shut your mouth and didn’t even pipe when you felt Ransom leaving the room altogether. You remained bent over the counter, patiently-not-so-patiently waiting for him to return. Because you were sure, he wouldn’t just leave you hanging like that. Who were you kidding? You had no idea how far he would actually go to punish you, and so this was all just a wishful thinking.   
Soon enough, you felt him come back, and while you wanted to turn around to see what was going on, you knew better. It was only when you felt some liquid being spread over your ass that you squirmed a little, and that squirm was rewarded by a smack across your right cheek.   
“Stand. Still.” Ransom said languidly, and you obeyed once again.

The feeling of his hand pushing in between your ass cheeks and pulling slightly on the plug had you writhing on the table, the move of the plug sending shivers down your whole body. Ransom didn’t comment on it, too engrossed in the scene in front of him. Your ass was perfect, and it was the last thing he needed to ruin before you were finally wholly his.   
That thought sent him in an overrun as he squirted even more of the lube on your body. He first probed your hole with his finger, gently inserting it to see your reaction. He wanted it so much, but he would also never want to harm you or do something that would traumatise you in any way. But you were moaning loudly, and he could just see your pussy squeezing around nothing. Still, he needed a verbal confirmation of these thoughts.   
“How is my bunny feeling? Does it feel good?”  
“Daddy, more, please. Please, just give me more,” you were shameless in your pleas because you knew Ransom always appreciated more encouragement rather than less. He chuckled behind you and inserted his finger in fully, but it still wasn’t enough for you.   
Well, neither it was for Ransom, so he was careful to prepare you some more, being extra careful to watch your reaction also for any signs of your climax, because he wanted that when he was deep inside you. 

When his finger left your body, you wanted to stomp your feet again, but you didn’t have the time as you felt his much larger member pushing in.   
“Relax, bunny, daddy will make you feel so good if you let me,” he hummed against your shoulder blade, and you obeyed as always. It was a tight fight, and it even burnt a little, but you knew it would be worth it.   
And oh boy, were you right. The second your body got used to the intrusion, the feeling of utter peace started to flow through your body, and you were putty in Ransom’s arms. He was still careful with you, but the more time he spent in you, the less he could control his own movements. His hips were thrusting into you with so much force you felt your hipbones getting bruised on the counter, but you didn’t give a damn. It only added to the intense pleasure you were experiencing.   
“Fuck, bunny, you’re squeezing me so tight,” Ransom growled and pistoned into you with a mission. It was when his calloused hand found your mound and pressed harshly against it that you erupted and saw white spots.   
You came with a shout, your body writhing in pleasure so intense you were afraid you would faint. It was just as much pleasurable for Ransom as he was able to drive into you only a half a dozen times before he was growling and spurting his cum deep inside your ass. 

You were still shaking when he pulled out to see his cum flowing freely from you, and he groaned again. He would never get tired of watching his seed falling from your holes, never!   
“How are you, bunny?” He asked when he regained his composure, and as he could only hear some mhmhphs and uhuhuhs, he assumed you were good but spent. He chuckled when he saw you blissed expression and gathered you in his arms, carrying you towards the bathroom to give you the much-needed bath.   
“Imma take care you, Y/N, don’t worry,” he kissed the top of your head as he checked the temperature in the bathtub, laying you in it like a rag doll. You could have walked, and you both knew it, but he liked to give you the aftercare, and you always felt so pampered in his arms after any session, that you let him do what he thought you needed the most, which, in fact, you always did need.   
“Let’s clean you up and I’m gonna finish the pancakes you started making for me, how does that sound, pretty girl?”   
“Perfect, everything’s perfect,” you mumbled, your eyes still closed as you enjoyed the closeness of your man in another situation than just sexual. He chuckled at you and kissed your lips lightly.   
“You’re so high on sex right now it’s actually funny. Your surprise almost killed me, by the way, but I seriously can’t wait to pick some more of those little accessories for you to wear,” Ransom said in a hushed voice, and you chuckled at his enthusiasm. Well, safe to say you didn’t get punished, and that was a good day in your books. And you wouldn’t say no to a plug or two more, especially with some little fluffy bunny tail at the end. 


End file.
